Modern military training, to be effective, requires that the transition from a training mode to a battle mode occur without changing the method of employing ammunition systems.
A satisfactory mortar training system must replicate all functions of the crews engaged in carrying out a battle doctrine. The present invention achieves these goals by providing an accurate mortar training ammunition device. Moreover, the device functions both as a garrison training system and as a full range system through use of interchangeable simulated (i.e. "dummy") and real propelling charges.